


A Romantic Getaway

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriel One-Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Sam and Gabriel try to have a quiet little vacation away from it all. That's not exactly how it works out.





	A Romantic Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't remotely the story that I set out to write, but sometimes these things happen. Hope you enjoy!

Sam Winchester should have known that there was no way that he could take a romantic getaway with his boyfriend and avoid the supernatural for even a week. Ignoring the fact that his boyfriend was, himself, a supernatural being, and that even in his downtime Sam pretty much occupied himself with reading about supernatural lore, or thinking about the ties to the supernatural that the tourist spots that they visited potentially had, Sam really should have realized that no matter where he went, a case would pop up. Something would need to be hunted, someone would need to be saved. 

So it really should have come as no surprise to him when the room service waiter suddenly flung his tray to the floor, pulled out a knife, and shoved Gabriel with amazing strength. Gabriel flew up into the air from the blow, his head connecting with the wall first, then his whole body crumpling and sliding to the floor. The picture that had been hung there was knocked loose and fell down upon his prone frame as well, and Gabriel was, to all appearances, unconscious. 

Sam had been standing in the bathroom doorway, trying to decide upon a shirt for their morning visit to the agricultural museum, when this occurred. He darted across the room just as Gabriel was standing back up, shaking off the shock. And then the guy lunged at Gabriel with the knife. 

“No!” Sam shouted desperately, diving between them and grabbing at the waiter’s hands. But he was not quick enough to get a firm grip on the man’s wrist, and Sam let out a pained gasp as the blade sunk into his stomach. His eyes widened as he sunk to the floor and a dark pool of blood blossomed across his shirt. “Sorry…” he barely managed to gasp out as Gabriel stood over him. 

The waiter backed up, holding his bloody hands in front of him. “Oh god oh god…” he whispered in horror. “I just… I just needed the money.” He stared at Gabriel, whose face was frighteningly calm. 

“Hold that thought,” said Gabriel, snapping his fingers and freezing the guy in time. He then knelt next to Sam, who was wheezing out bloody bubbles on every breath. 

“Sam, you fragile, human idiot. What did you think he was going to do to me? That’s no archangel blade in your gut.” Gabriel sighed and pulled the knife out, pressing his palm to the wound. Brilliant light surrounded it, and seconds later, Sam was sitting up, whole and unharmed. 

“I said I was sorry,” Sam said, chagrined. “What is he, though?” He gestured to the frozen waiter. 

“Well, he’s not really room service,” Gabriel said. “Our real room service guy is tied up in the shed behind the hotel in his underpants. No, this guy is just a thief, that’s all.” 

“Not a… werewolf? Or a skinwalker, or… you know, something scary?” 

“Scariest creature of all. A human. In this case, a human who thought he’d get the new rims and lift kit for his Honda a lot quicker if he robbed some hotel guests.” 

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and gestured at the guy. “So what do we do? I have no idea what to do with a human who does crappy things like this.” 

“Kind of my jam, Sammich,” Gabriel said. “Leave it to me.” 

Sam grabbed at his arm. “You’re not going to kill him?” 

“No,” Gabriel snorted defensively. “What do you… why, I never… okay, fine, I’ll put him somewhere not likely to lead directly to his demise. No sticking him in a pyramid full of gold and dead Egyptian guys. Which would have been really freaking funny, you have to admit. I mean… he wants money… to be entombed alive with it…” Gabriel doubled over with laughter at his own idea. 

“Gabriel,” Sam sighed impatiently. 

“Yeah maybe I’ll just send him to a remote African village where he can work hard for survival. And walk everywhere. And hopefully he’ll learn to respect his fellow human beings.” 

“Sounds okay,” Sam agreed. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the guy disappeared, leaving the waiter uniform in a pile on the floor. 

“Why did you keep his clothes?” Sam asked, nudging the pile with his toe. 

“They’re not his clothes. They belong to the real room service guy,” Gabriel said. He snapped his fingers again, delivering the clothing to it’s rightful owner. “Who’s now been freed.” 

“So um… room service was kind of a bust, maybe we should head to brunch before the museum?” Sam suggested, pulling his t-shirt off over his head. “Just let me throw on something less bloody.” 

Gabriel watched him thoughtfully. “Sure, just… Sam, my love, please promise me that you’ll never do anything like that again.” 

“Get stabbed?” Sam chuckled as he slipped on a blue striped shirt and did up the buttons. 

“Jump in front of danger on my behalf. Honey, I could have walked that off without blinking,” Gabriel said, sliding his arms around Sam’s waist and pressing his cheek against his chest to feel the heart beating within. “Sam, please.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said softly, stroking his fingers through Gabriel’s golden hair. “I wasn’t thinking, I just… reacted. I just felt like I wanted to protect you. I won’t do it again.” Unless by some chance it is an archangel blade, Sam thought to himself but did not say aloud. “I love you so much, Gabe.” 

“Love you, Kiddo,” Gabriel said, stretching up for a kiss, first on tiptoes and then using his wings, to flutter a few inches off the ground, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His fingers tangled in Sam’s luxurious hair, and he lost himself in exploring the inside of Sam’s mouth with his tongue, though he had thoroughly mapped that territory numerous times. Sam’s hands slid up underneath the back of his shirt, his nails scratching gently at Gabriel’s back and nearly disrupting his concentration on his wings a few times. At last, he finished the kiss and pulled back to stare into Sam’s eyes. 

“Now, how about that brunch? I really need waffles before I have to deal with yet another history museum.” Gabriel floated gently back to the ground. 

Sam chuckled, gazing affectionately at the archangel. “Brunch it is. That cafe at the end of the street that we saw yesterday? I’ll bet they have waffles. And hopefully nothing trying to kill us.” Sam pocketed the room key and slid his hand into Gabriel’s as they walked out the door and down the hallway. 


End file.
